


What Happened After the Heist (Alternate)

by now_thats_a_queen_honey



Series: This is the MET GAYla After All [2]
Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, One-Shot, ocean's eight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/now_thats_a_queen_honey/pseuds/now_thats_a_queen_honey
Summary: Prompt: What happened after the heist?





	What Happened After the Heist (Alternate)

The streets seemed calmer now, and the atmosphere had completely changed-serene, relaxed, unlike the rush they were all feeling from the heist earlier. Of course, the rush was exhilarating. The plan went by (almost) smoothly and Debbie had to admit that she had never experienced such excitement since her and Lou’s night out back in ’09. But it seems like the city had changed its entire mood for this very moment.

Debbie stood by the corner of the street, waiting for her partner-in-crime to pick her up. Just as she was starting to lose her patience, Lou appeared right before her eyes. Her breathe hitched.

As usual, Lou was beautiful as ever, and she really showed up with that outfit. With her cocky smile and the dark eyeshadow was a green pantsuit that fit her figure just right, and showed more than enough skin that made it pleasing to the eye. Pleasing to hers.

She couldn’t help but smile.

Lou left her swagger walk as she ran into Debbie’s arms, laughter escaping from her lips. Debbie, taken aback by this sudden expression of emotion, relished in the moment and hugged her back even tighter, and the two started walking towards Lou’s bike.

“Congratulations, your plan actually worked.” The blonde joked.

Debbie scoffed. “Actually? So you had doubts that it wasn’t going to?”

“Of course not,” Still with the biggest smile on her face, Lou faced her, “like you said, I’m with you every step of the way.”

Lady Ocean could only smile faintly at that comment. _Oh, I hope so_ , she thought. Curious with what Lou was going to do after the group celebration, Debbie asked, “How do you plan on celebrating?”

“I was thinking Vegas?”

With a deadpan look, Debbie teased her. “Lou, we just stole more than three hundred million dollars worth of jewelry. Now you want to steal at a casino?”

And with that, Lou looked down, and murmured. “No, I was thinking more along the lines of getting hitched.”

Debbie‘s world seemed to stop.

“What?”

The blonde, with her eyes still fixed on the pavement, ran her fingers through her necklace, a diamond ring dangling at the end. “Well, our outfits are fit for the occasion. Don’t you think it’d be a waste for us not to use it a bit longer?”

Debbie could now notice the slight shaking in Lou’s voice, so unlike the cool aura that she showed moments earlier. Lou raised her eyes, so that she’s face to face with the Ocean family member that she fell in love with.

“Be my partner forever?”

Debbie’s heart must have been beating ten times faster now, because she was having trouble breathing. She never thought this moment would come. She never thought Lou would be this kind of person, someone who would want to settle down. Yes, she’s always been in love with Lou, she cannot deny that. She would go through hell and back for her, and she would not want anyone else by her side. But marriage? Can she stand that?

Seconds ticked by.

Finally, she decided.

“Okay”.

“Okay?”

Blue eyes stared into brown ones, both close to tears. Debbie could only nod because she felt like she was going to bawl if she uttered another word. A soft chuckle escaped Lou’s lips.

Then she kissed her. Just a soft kiss, but one filled with so much passion, as if saying “I love you”. And Debbie loved her too.

** The rest of the team already knew of Lou’s plan to propose, so when the now-engaged couple went back to the headquarters, everyone congratulated them. And, with the help of world-renowned actress turned heist friend Daphne Kluger, the eight girls set out on a trip to Vegas with her private jet at two in the morning, where Lou and Debbie can finally exchange their long-awaited I Do’s.


End file.
